Through the years, many vehicle playsets have been developed which include a toy vehicle launcher. While the structures for such toy vehicle launchers varies considerably between manufacturers, all generally include a base member or base housing within which a vehicle launching station is formed. A launching mechanism is generally supported within the base member and includes an interactive launcher arm or plunger which communicates the launcher mechanism to a toy vehicle positioned within the launched station. The launcher mechanism usually derives its energy from a spring drive or compressed air drive system. The object of the launcher's operation is to impart a great deal of kinetic energy to the toy vehicle within the launch station and propel it outwardly from the launcher station into a track or other travel area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,658 issued to Crosson, et al. sets forth a TOY CAR LAUNCHER WITH EXPANDABLE SCISSORS MEMBERS in which a generally planar housing defines a launch channel for receiving a to-be-launched toy vehicle. The housing further supports an upwardly extending pistol grip handle having a trigger mechanism therein. A scissors mechanism is coupled to the trigger of the pistol grip handle and is rapidly expanded in response to actuation of the pistol grip handle trigger to expand the scissors members and launch the toy vehicle from the base member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,967 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,230, a division thereof, issued to Halford, et al. sets forth a TOY VEHICLE GAME WITH LAUNCHER AND RETURN MEANS in which a pair of intersecting track segments each include respective launching apparatus and rebound return mechanisms at opposite ends thereof. In pertinent part, the launcher mechanism comprises a base member having a movable piston together with an air bellows operatively coupled to the piston. The rapid compression of the air bellows produces compressed air within the cylinder supporting the movable piston causing the piston to be driven outwardly from the cylinder thereby accelerating a toy vehicle positioned in proximity to the piston.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,437 issued to DeAnda, et al. sets forth a TOY VEHICLE STARTING AND LAUNCHING SET in which a pair of toy vehicle launchers are positioned in a side by side relationship and coupled to a corresponding pair of generally straight track members. The launchers include a starting apparatus and a gravity operated timer. A pusher arm is coupled to an elastic band and is drawn backwardly against the elastic force of the elastic band to provide a launching mechanism. A trigger release is provided to lock the pusher in an extended position and release the pusher to launch the toy vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,303 issued to McKay, et al. sets forth a SHIFT COUNSEL INCLUDING MEANS FOR FEEDING AND LAUNCHING VEHICLES having a launching station which supports a plunger-like launcher member for striking and launching a vehicle positioned in the launch station. A simulated gear shift lever connected with the plunger provides for cocking and releasing the plunger to launch toy vehicles. An inclined ramp is provided to receive a plurality of toy vehicles and feed them to the launch station in serial fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,756 issued to Strongin sets forth a TOY VEHICLE AND LAUNCHING DEVICE THEREFOR including a platform upon which a toy vehicle is received and a motor interconnected to a flywheel rotatably supported within the toy vehicle. The motor rotates the vehicle flywheel while the vehicle is maintained in stationary position to store rotating energy therein. During launch, the motor is disconnected and the flywheel is simultaneously moved into engagement with the platform causing the vehicle to be propelled away from the launch station.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,031 issued to Barlow, et al. sets forth a THREE-DIMENSIONAL GAME WITH ROTATABLE TRACK PIECES FOR SELF-PROPELLED VEHICLE in which a predetermined course includes a plurality of rotational track members. The track members are mounted upon a support frame so as to be rotatable into a plurality of positions. Rotation of the track members is accomplished through manipulation of a set of attached knobs which are operated to alter the course configuration encountered by the self-powered vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,791,071 issued to Coggon sets forth an APPARATUS FOR PLAYING GAMES in which a play surface is provided with a plurality of track paths which multiply intersect at a plurality of intersections. Each intersection is provided with a rotatable turntable-like device which alters the travel of a cooperating toy vehicle at each intersection.
While the foregoing described prior art toy vehicle launchers and playsets have, in many instances, provided substantially increased enjoyment and amusement value, there remains a continuing need in the art for evermore improved and excited toy vehicle launchers.